


My mind's like a deadly disease

by lance_alt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Song: Control by Halsey, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/pseuds/lance_alt
Summary: "But lately he felt like he couldn't trust himself, and feared of accidentally hurting someone."





	My mind's like a deadly disease

**Author's Note:**

> i used only half the song, keep in mind
> 
> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614379110853230592/my-minds-like-a-deadly-disease-words-576

_They send me away to find them a fortune_  
_ A chest filled with diamonds and gold_  
_ The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_  
_ The hallways, they echoed and groaned_  
  
Romulus was on his horse, running to an abandoned house his subjects had begged for the king to rescue some kids. And, since they didn't know the true nature of the royal, tried to sue him by saying there was a fortune too -A chest filled with diamonds and gold-, and he could have had all of it, if he could bring them back to the parents. It was really no problem doing so, after all, if anything would go bad, he was the one controlling the place.  
  
But lately he felt like he couldn't trust himself, and feared of accidentally hurting someone.  
  
  
_I sat alone, in bed till the morning_  
_ I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_  
_ And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_  
_ My mind's like a deadly disease_  
  
It has been months, but waking up was still so stressful. All those thoughts and ideas he liked and he wanted to experience them, create them! But, at the same, found himself being scared of them or disgusted.  
  
Wasn't it stupid? Finding Creativity crying on his bed, murmuring "They're coming for me", and laughing because he was referring to the aliens or something absurd like that. But the reason for the tears was not for some unknown creature, but for how messed he had become.  
  
Keeping everything to himself once again, the King faked another smile and went to take breakfast with the others. And, once again, thinking he was a walking disease.  
  
  
_I'm bigger than my body_  
_ I'm colder than this home_  
_ I'm meaner than my demons_  
_ I'm bigger than these bones_  
  
Finally found all the three kids, it was time to go home. But Creativity wasn't agreeing with... Creativity. "We should go back and reunite with the parents!" "But we should stay and find the treasure!"  
It was a stupid thing to split over, but that was what finally got it to happen. All the stress, the hate, the fear he has been bottling up to keep up an image. But when it was too much, it was too much!  
  
It was happening. And it hurt. He didn't know what was happening, though. He started screaming, feeling himself rip apart.  
  
_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_  
_ I can't help this awful energy_  
_ God damn right, you should be scared of me_  
_ Who is in control?_  
  
The kids thought they were safe then, their great hero had come to save them and all that was left to do was to go back to the city! Go back home! What was happening in that moment in front of their eyes was more terrifing than everything they saw in the ghosty house. One of them took courage and, through scared tears, tried to make the man gain some sense back.  
  
'I don't know what's happening! Help! I can't stop it!', he wanted to shout.  
But hearing the kid begging like that was so good, and he couldn't help but also thinking 'God damn right, you should be scared of me!'

  
It was more than obvious something was wrong with King Creativity. He had been feeling like two people in one body for months, maybe even more. 'But who will take control?' was the question that kept plaguing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: https://lance-alt.tumblr.com/post/614379110853230592/my-minds-like-a-deadly-disease-words-576


End file.
